


Fated

by YouAreMyFuture23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: OQ Happy Ending Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyFuture23/pseuds/YouAreMyFuture23
Summary: Reposting my original #OQPromptParty fic that fulfilled prompt 61: After a blackout, heavily pregnant Regina ends up stuck in an elevator with a stranger. Unfortunately,  her water breaks and Robin has to help her deliver her baby. Now it's being edited into a multi chapter story and I'm posting it for #OQHappyEndingWeek as a Hyperion Heights curse happy ending.Updates will come slowly and sporadically. If you guys want me to keep writing this please let me know, it might motivate me.I used Regina's backstory (with my own slight cursed twist) because Roni doesn't have much of one.Also, I made up my own timeline for all of the characters and their ages because figuring out everyone's actual ages is damn near impossible thanks to the screwed up timeline of the show! But this isn't important until later.I'm aware that some of you really don't like Zelena, but I love Bex so much that I will never be able to write her out! Zelena has done some terrible things, but if we can give Regina redemption why not Zelena? I know, we didn't see much redemption on screen, but I blame that completely on the lazy writers. It happened off screen, as they would say.Hope you all enjoy this chapter!The point of view shifts quite frequently but I've tried to separate things everytime it does. Hope it's not too confusing!#OQHappyEndingWeekDay 5Friday 13thCursed Happy Ending(First curse, Hyperion Heights, Shattered Sight etc)





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my original #OQPromptParty fic that fulfilled prompt 61: After a blackout, heavily pregnant Regina ends up stuck in an elevator with a stranger. Unfortunately, her water breaks and Robin has to help her deliver her baby. Now it's being edited into a multi chapter story and I'm posting it for #OQHappyEndingWeek as a Hyperion Heights curse happy ending.
> 
> Updates will come slowly and sporadically. If you guys want me to keep writing this please let me know, it might motivate me.
> 
> I used Regina's backstory (with my own slight cursed twist) because Roni doesn't have much of one. 
> 
> Also, I made up my own timeline for all of the characters and their ages because figuring out everyone's actual ages is damn near impossible thanks to the screwed up timeline of the show! But this isn't important until later.
> 
> I'm aware that some of you really don't like Zelena, but I love Bex so much that I will never be able to write her out! Zelena has done some terrible things, but if we can give Regina redemption why not Zelena? I know, we didn't see much redemption on screen, but I blame that completely on the lazy writers. It happened off screen, as they would say.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
> The point of view shifts quite frequently but I've tried to separate things everytime it does. Hope it's not too confusing! 
> 
> #OQHappyEndingWeek  
> Day 5  
> Friday 13th  
> Cursed Happy Ending  
> (First curse, Hyperion Heights, Shattered Sight etc)

* * *

 

**Together**

Roni steps onto the elevator of her apartment building to head in for what will likely be her last day of work for a while. Not at all by choice. She has already been pushing it to the limit, and to be honest, a little past. But, she's stubborn and hard headed and doesn’t like to be told she should slowdown.

At her last appointment, which was earlier that day, her doctor told her that she is almost fully effaced and four centimeters dilated because of all the time spent on her feet. Which, thinking about it, also likely explains the back pain she has been feeling the past couple of days. Not to mention the pain she is feeling at the moment, which is the worst it has ever been through her entire pregnancy. An intense tightening in her lower back that keeps urging her to drop her hands there and rub against the tight muscles to force them to release. She has been having small and infrequent contractions all along, according to her doctor. Not labor yet, thankfully, just some warning signs. Her due date isn't too terribly far off, she’s only three weeks out, but if there is a way to keep her baby cooking just a little longer by taking it easy, she will.

Her doctor told her that she has to get off her feet if she wants to make it all the way to term, no way around it. Fine. But she is going to work one last day before the baby comes and consumes a very large portion of her attention. Her work is her life, and one more night of back pain isn't going to stop her. Especially since her doctor said one more night should be alright, as long as she sits down frequently.

Taking off with no notice really isn't an option anyway, even if she is the boss. She needs to at least go in and observe the man set to come and show that he is a worthy replacement while she’s on leave. Not to mention it’s a Friday night, always one of their busiest. She can't just not show while someone new is scheduled to work.

It isn’t truly necessary for her to work, her place is popular and making enough money that they could hire a full staff, but being involved and talking to the customers face to face is important to her. Not to mention, a person that will do the job the way she does doesn't exist and hiring anyone less just isn't acceptable. Plus, it's a family run business, all the more reason to keep things the way they are.

Anna Elizabeth, Beth for short, her step daughter from her late husband, has been working there since opening, along with Beth's husband, Christopher.

She and Beth’s relationship was rough at first due to Roni being spectacularly unhappy in the marriage to her father. There was always a bit of resentment towards the little girl that got the best of the man she received the worst from.

Her mother had forced her into the union with a much, much older man because she thought it would help their family’s social standing. Which it did, but she could care less about any of that.

Roni’s original plan was to graduate from law school, follow in her mother's footsteps and become a lawyer for the district attorney. What her mother didn't know was she was planning to go into sex crimes. It was the amount of sexual assaults against children that drew her to the particular practice. She’s always had a soft spot for children and knew that she wanted to go into a field of law that could help kids and make their lives safer. She wanted to be able to put away the lowest of low lifes, the scumbags that rape woman and children and think they can get away with it. Something her mother would surely not agree with, which she didn't give a shit about.

But her marriage got in the way of that plan.

Every time she thinks about him, doesn't want to even think his name if she can help it, proposing and her mother accepting on her behalf it makes her cringe, even to the day.

It wasn't uncharacteristic of the Mayor to stop by their home for dinner. He and her mother interacted frequently because of her position in the district attorney's office. There were many nights that he would join them at their dinner table and talk politics. All the while she could feel his eyes trained on her, as if he were trying to undress her with them. She always felt dirty after he left, like she had to scrub every inch of flesh to get rid of the feeling of his eyes burning her skin.

It was subtle at first, the looks, maybe just a quick glance in her direction as she raised a bite of food to her lips or leaned forward to reach for the salt. Then began the subtle touches, a quick brush of their hands as she passed him the bread basket that seemed to start lasting longer and longer. Things escalated again after that when he started kissing her cheek as he bid her and her mother goodnight. They started with his hand falling to her shoulder as he leaned in to give her a quick peck, then it moved to her back just between her shoulders and kept falling further from there until he was touching the curve where her ass met her lower back. It was disgusting. And her mother didn't seem to even notice.

When Roni brought it up one evening before the Mayor and his daughter were set to arrive for dinner, her mother simply said, “He seems to have taken a liking to you.” It shocked her, that her mother didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with a man old enough to be her father flirting with her.

That night at dinner the looks and touches weren't any less obvious, even with his daughter sitting across from him. Roni distracted herself by talking to the young girl who seemed to be very sweet and polite despite her father being a fat pervert. She took a liking to her very quickly, even spent time with her outside of their dinners. The two of them became close over the course of three years. The young girl felt like the sister she never had, until she became the daughter she never wanted.

Beth was only eight years younger than herself, so the mother daughter type relationship always felt awkward and forced after the marriage. Roni was never comfortable in that house, with either of them. He was never kind to her. He only used her for her body, for his own pleasure, and to make his old and equally disgusting friends jealous. Beth was young and naive and not even aware there was a problem with a girl as young as Roni marrying someone as old as her father.

After he died of a sudden heart attack seven years into their marriage Beth was broken, completely. Other than her father she had no one. So, Roni felt an obligation to take care of her. There were many nights that she cradled Beth to her chest while she cried to the point of exhaustion and fell asleep.

To her surprise they became very close very quickly without him there to taint her vision of Beth.

Two years after his death Roni was incredibly restless. She tried to go back and school, finish her law degree, but no university wanted to accept a woman nearly a decade out of school. She was furious at first. The diploma would've been in her hands five years ago if he would have allowed her to go to the law school she was already accepted into. “I can't bare to part with you,” and, “you don't need a law degree, I can provide everything you need,” were two of his flimsy reasons for not letting her go. And what could she do about it? She had no money of her own, everything was in his name. Grin and bare it, it was the only thing she could do.

Well, if she couldn't finish her degree she decided she wanted to try to adopt a baby. She had always wanted to be a mother, ever since she was young, and couldn't see why she should wait any longer. With him gone it felt like the right time to finally have what she'd always wanted, a child of her own.

After nearly a year of paperwork and screenings there was a beautiful baby boy waiting for her to pick him up. At the last minute something changed, they were suddenly telling her she wasn't a good fit. It stung. Felt like someone slapped her across the face and told her she wasn't good enough. It was Beth comforting her this time.  
Roni ended up telling her all the struggles she had with her mother, how she never felt good enough for her, and how she always felt trapped in her life, even after her mother's death shortly after her marriage. She'd suffered an aneurysm and died in her sleep. A peaceful death Roni didn't feel her cruel mother truly deserved.

Now it was happening again, she wasn't good enough to be a mother, couldn't be trusted with a baby. All she could hear was her mother's voice saying you'll never be good enough, you stupid girl, you are such a disappointment.

Beth suggested they blow everything up, move to a new place and start over, leave the past and all its heartbreak behind them. There were too many memories for her in her childhood home, memories that didn't feel the same after she learned some of the things her father did to her stepmother. Roni couldn’t think of a reason to say no, with both of her parents dead there was nothing tying her there.

Her mother's sudden death was a shock and hit a bit harder than she thought it would, but was nowhere near the pain she felt at the loss of her father. He'd had cancer for many years and fought it as hard and for as long as he could, but it wasn't enough. He died just after Roni graduated high school. It was the hardest thing she'd ever been through. The only reason she made it was her boyfriend, her first love. He was there for her after her mother told her to wipe away her tears and pull it together. She said she was embarrassing her by putting on such a show, that was during his visitation.

Roni wanted to leave then and there. Just get away from her mother and be with her love. But he reminded her why she needed to stay. She had a plan for her life, one that she would never reach without her mother's help. All she had to do was survive until she finished college and got into a law school, one preferably out of state, then they would get married and start their life together. But, he was now dead and gone as well.

Close to seven years ago she got a call from her mother's number, she was reluctant to answer because, well, it was her mother, but there was something telling her she needed to answer this call. Her hello mother was met with a voice she didn't recognize. The man on the other side of the line said that her mother had been rushed to the ER and she needed to get there as soon as possible. Once there she was told by the same voice that her mother didn't make it, she suffered a brain aneurysm and there was nothing they could have done for her. It was difficult walking into that hospital room to see her mother being kept alive by machines, it was even harder to watch those machines be switched off, but it needed to be done. No matter how horrible her mother was she deserved to be at peace.

So, with no ties left, they were moving within the month.

They had both agreed on Seattle when Roni blindly pointed at it on a map, then off they were.

Luckily for them he had left everything to Beth, which was a whopping amount, so they would never have to worry about money for the rest of their lives. After a few years of working odd jobs simply because they sounded interesting they both agreed to open their own business. The idea came to them when their favorite bar was going out of business. Beth suggested they buy it as a joke, but Roni thought it was a brilliant idea. When they started out Beth let Roni be in charge, she wanted to be involved but not in charge, not when she knew Roni could do a better job.

Roni’s sister, Kelly, also made the trip with them and was working as the manager. The sisters found each other eight years ago and weren’t too keen on being separated, ever again. All of them moving together was an easy decision to make.

Their mother had given Kelly up for adoption when she got pregnant from a man she said was not good enough. She was young, in love and naive. Turns out the man lied to her about who he was and left her alone and pregnant. In those days, her chances of climbing up the political ladder would be nearly impossible as a single mother so her decision was an easy one. When Kelly found their mother she wanted nothing to do with her, she dismissed her harshly and told her to never come back.

Once Kelly learned who her mother was she became aware that she had a sister and wasted no time in finding her as well. Roni definitely did not believe her at first, she was never very trustworthy of people. Even she had to admit, though, there were similarities between the two of them.

A DNA test confirmed Kelly's story. Roni had it done secretly with help from the rim of the cup her sister drank from during one of her visits. All of the people in her life had lied to her, her family, people she was supposed to be able to rely on, she couldn't just trust a stranger without proof. Since that day the two have been inseparable. Neither of them want to waste any more time with being bitter or resentful, their mother had already stolen away enough of that from them.

They both found that they share an unspoken connection that was there from the very beginning. It’s truly like they have known one another their entire lives. They can read one another’s energies from just a glance, and when they aren’t together and Roni thinks about her sister Kelly will contact her in some form and vice versa. It’s strange, but wonderful. Roni is also in love with Kelly's little girl. She’s an adorable four year old, blue eyed, blonde beauty who adores Roni as much as her mother.

Christopher, Beth’s husband, was one of the first people they hired. Mainly because Beth was so taken with him. How could Roni say no after she badgered her about hiring him from the second he left the interview?

The two fell in love instantly and were married within months of the first meeting.

Beth had fallen quite literally head over heels for Christopher. They both said I love you on the second date. Beth had told Roni that she knew it was love from the first moment she saw him but Roni told her to wait, to take her time, to be completely sure that Christopher was the man she dreamed him to be.

Well, she didn’t wait very long and Roni could not have been happier to have been wrong. The happiness those two share together is extremely contagious. Roni’s happiness for them most certainly outweighs her jealousy. But, she can’t help but envying what they have. Pure, magical love.

If someone would have told her nine months ago that she and Beth would both end up pregnant, practically at the same time, she would have laughed in their face and told them they were insane. Yet, here she is, about to pop with Beth only three weeks behind her.

She only wishes she could remember how she got that way.

Roni vaguely remembers getting piss drunk at Beth’s bachelorette party two days before her wedding and taking someone home with her, but she still has no idea who and no idea what they did. Well, has some idea what they did, looks down at the result of it every morning still in a bit of shock.

A doctor told her many years ago that she would never be able to conceive a child naturally, if at all. So, a shock it was indeed, but just as much a miracle.

She’s never been one for one-night stands, either. Before that night she’d only had sex with one man, her old geezer husband. The one boyfriend she had before her marriage, her first love, died suddenly in a car accident, and because they both agreed to wait until marriage a sexual confection was never made. She really couldn’t understand why now.

There’s no way to prove it, but she always thought her mother had something to do with her boyfriend's death. According to the investigator the brakes on his car failed and sent him through a red light to get t boned by a semi-truck. It happened the day after she and her mother had an argument about her not wanting to marry for money or status, but for love. Before that argument her mother had no knowledge of her relationship, and she regrets letting it slip to this day. The love of her life might still be alive if she hadn't.

Her mother was a prominent DA and had friends everywhere in law enforcement that could have covered up the brakes being tampered with. But what could she do about it? She had no proof. Just another thing she had to live with, the fact that her mother was probably a murderer.

Now, she's not so much upset that she had a one night stand with a stranger and could have gotten any number of diseases. Which she didn’t, she made sure of that first off. What really bothers her is that she still can’t remember exactly what they did.

The fact that she's only had sex with an old man makes her want to know or really remember what it felt like to have sex with someone whose age was in the same decade as her own. At least she’s fairly confident they were around the same age. Every once in a while, she has flashes of an image of them in some position in some part of her apartment, and, apparently, they were very busy that night because she has a different image for multiple different surfaces in her place.

But she still can’t remember!

The elevator suddenly jerks and she instantly regrets having to go into work that day. The old rickety elevator always makes her nervous. She would normally take the stairs down the three floors to the lobby for that reason, but once she got past the seven months mark she had to stop because it became too difficult. If the damn added weight attached to her abdomen didn’t throw off her equilibrium she would have continued to take the stairs.

She stumbled once while climbing the steps with Beth and Christopher after a late night of bartending. He’d had to catch her and stabilize her, and that was that. She is no longer allowed to take the stairs unaccompanied, so the damn elevator it is.

If it wasn’t absolutely necessary she wouldn't be going in at all. A man is coming in that she has to interview and train to fill in in her absence. She’s supposed to do the same for Beth Monday morning, but those arrangements will have to be changed it seems.

Roni’s may be mainly a bar, but they are a full-service bar. Beth and her husband cover the breakfast shift, they are most certainly the early risers of them all, so, it’s appropriate. Kelly takes care of the lunch shift while Roni covers the bar in the late afternoon hours. She has always been good with mixing drinks and giving advice, so it’s a good fit. And since they are all working different shifts there is always someone to look after Kelly’s little girl. But that dynamic is soon to be thrown off. There are about to be two new babies in the mix, and two shifts that will need to be covered. Kelly can’t work all day, every day, so new employees are required.

Roni feels the elevator start to slow to a stop then the doors creak open and she’s greeted by the very charming smile of a man she has never seen before. She smiles back at him and steps slightly to her right to allow him room to step in. Turning away from him a bit she absentmindedly brushes a curl behind her ear. There’s a blush she can feel creeping its way behind her cheeks and she can't have him seeing.

Damn her pregnancy hormones. She never used to blush at just a smile from an attractive man. Come to mention it, she has never blushed this easily for any man, not even while pregnant and hormonal. She watches him nod his appreciation and slide in beside her out of the corner of her eye.

It takes the elevator a moment before the doors slowly started to close. That gives her some pause, but she brushes it away and chalks it up to the age of the building. It’s a very old complex, but it’s in a nice area, close to work and the interior has been completely updated. Not to mention Beth and her husband live in the apartment across from Kelly, the baby and herself. It’s like a Friend's situation where they are all constantly coming in and out of each other's places. She wouldn't trade it for anything, even a faster moving, more reliable elevator.

She leans slightly towards him and asks, “I’ve never seen you before, are you new to the building?” If he is a new neighbor she wants to feel him out. Really, she just wants to talk to him, but thinking it’s to feel him out makes her feel better.

She wants to know if he’s crazy, like the mad man that lives on the floor below her. Or so she tells herself. Still can’t recall the man's name and she isn’t going to ask for it again. He’s always muttering to himself under his breath every time she sees him and it makes her uncomfortable. But, honestly, she does want to know if he’s someone normal that she doesn’t have to worry about, isn’t really looking for anything else.

Yes, she is.

She squeezes her eyes shut and internally groans at herself.

“I am,” he glances at her then returns his eyes to the floor number, “moved in this weekend.”

Oh, he's British. That's a lovely surprise. She's always been partial to an accented man.

“New to the city?” She lightly presses for a little more.

She needs more.

“No,” he shakes his head, seemingly to gather his thoughts. He glances down at her stomach, she will never be used to people doing that, then back up to her face. “I’ve been living with a friend for a while until I could find a flat.”

Roni can sense that he isn’t much into having a conversation, not that he’s being rude, he just seems distracted. So, she responds with a simple, “oh,” and refrains from asking any more questions. No matter how much she wants to continue talking to him.

...

He’s shifting his weight back and forth on the balls of his feet, pulls up his sleeve and looks at his watch, yet again. Late. He is so late. His first day and he’s going to be late. Doesn’t send off a very good impression. He was finally able to find a decent job, with the perfect hours, and already pissed all over it.

Such an idiot.

A daft sod.

He knows he should have left earlier but when he was about to walk out the door he found a hole in his shirt. He couldn’t very well show up like that and risk the person interviewing him noticing then thinking he's a bum and not giving him the job. Then it took him a while to work out what he should wear instead since it took him so long to pick out the first ensemble, he has to roll his eyes at his own stupidity, and now he’s late.

Isn’t exactly late just yet, if he runs the minute he gets off the lift he can probably make it in time. But, does he want to show up out of breath and pitting?

He should have left earlier.

He shifts his weight and checks his watch, again. Is the elevator even moving? It doesn’t feel like it’s moving. He can feel her glancing over at him with every movement he makes. An explanation for his antsy behavior is probably owed to her. He feels like a dick. Was too standoffish with her before when she was only trying to be friendly. He hadn’t even really looked at her.

“I’m Rhys, by the way.” He extends his hand to her and smiles.

She smiles at him and takes his hand, “nice to meet you, Rhys.”

“I’m sorry I’m so fidgety. I’m late for my first day at a new job.” He watches her nod her head in understanding then winces himself. “Not good, I know. I just hope the boss is understanding.”

“Where’s the job?” She throws in an, “if you don’t mind my asking,” quickly, apparently regretting the question. “I’m sorry, that was a bit nosy. Forget I asked.”

He shakes his head at her when she raises her hand between them then turns back towards the door. She’s pretty adorable when she’s embarrassed.

Stop right there, mister. She’s pregnant, keep it in your pants.

He starts talking if only to change his pattern of thought. “No, don’t worry about it.” Then continues with, “the jobs at a bar not far from here called Roni’s. I applied for it online and the owner told me to come in for an interview slash trial run, which I’m sure by now I’ve failed miserably.”

She tries to conceal the smile from spreading across her lips by pressing them together, but he catches it. “I’m sure the owner will understand.”

Rhys narrows his eyes at her and furrows his brow. “How can you be so sure?” The smile on her face makes it seem as if she knows something he doesn't.

...

Roni lets out a chuckle. He is going to find out in a few minutes when they end up in the same place, and both for the same reason. “Because I’m the owner of the bar.” She extends her right hand back out to him as she says, “I'm Roni.”

“Well,” he says with a huff as he runs the fingers of his left hand back through his hair to smooth it out while shaking hers with the other, “how’m I doing so far?”

Extremely poorly he appears to think if his scrunched-up expression is any indication. Also seems to be a bit dumbfounded that he managed to stumble into his prospective new boss without even being aware. But how was he to know what she looks like? It's not like there was a picture of her on the website. On top of it all he is most certainly late, which seems to definitely bother him because he’s glancing at his watch again.

“Not too terribly,” she smiles. “I'm running late to our interview as well. Don't hold it against me I won't hold it against you,” she offers with a shrug.

A wide smile spreads over his face as he nods. “Deal,” he says with a bob of their still very much connected hands. The hand holding hers releases its grip and goes straight into his pocket at her returned nod, obviously embarrassed that he held on as long as he did.

She looks away from him and up to see what floor they’re on if only to break the eye contact he’s still holding.

Hmm, they haven’t moved. She starts to say something about just that when there’s a jolt and the lights flicker out.

...

The second he feels the jolt he reaches out for her to make sure she doesn’t fall. Which, turns out, is a good move because the jump throws her completely into his arms. He’s scared to move until the emergency lights come on and he can see if she’s alright. Causing her harm is definitely a worry, so he waits until she must feel steady on her feet because she's pushing herself away from him.

“Thank you.” She whispers while still holding onto his hand as she looks down and rubs her stomach gently. He doesn't mind it one bit, wants to be there to catch her if there’s another jump.

“Of course, milady.” He smiles as she looks lovingly down at her stomach. “The baby’s alright?”

“Yes, she’s fine,” she nods as a hand runs down her stomach. “I can feel her moving around, probably just annoyed by the sudden jostling.” She looks around the elevator like she will be able to tell what caused the jump and loss of lighting. It doesn’t work because how could it, then she’s looking at him then asking, “what happened?”

“I’m not exactly sure, but it seems we have no power,” he says as he presses the emergency button and nothing comes of it. Next, he tries to pry the doors apart with his hands but they don’t move, not even a fraction. Well, that isn’t going to work unless they have something to stick between them.

“So, we’re stuck in here then,” she says as she steps back to leans against the wall and takes a deep breath.

“It appears so, at least for a little while.” He gives the emergency button several more presses to no avail. “But not to worry, milady, I’m sure someone will find us soon.”

“I hope you’re right.”

He hears the tremble in her voice and turns to her. “Milady?” What he sees is her leaning back, both hands gripping the bar that lines the walls of the elevator, put there for that very reason, for people to hold onto if they so needed. Her eyes are shut and he can tell she’s trying to take steady breaths. “Are you,” he steps forward to move closer to her and his left foot slips on something wet beneath it, which confirms his suspicion. “You’re in labor, aren’t you?”

She nods her head but doesn’t open her eyes to look at him.

He runs both of his hands back through his hair and lets out a huff of air. Alright. Trapped in an elevator with a woman in labor. Not the way he expected his day to go when he woke up this morning.

Stay calm.

Labor takes a while. Surely someone will be able to get them out before she gets too far along. But, in the meantime, it’s his duty to keep her calm. She has to be terrified, trapped in an elevator with a stranger and in labor, he’d be going out of his mind.

“Not to worry, milady, I’m confident we will be out of here before the little one can make her appearance.” All she does is nod her head again. The difference is she lets out a small moan afterwards. It isn’t a good sign that she is already displaying such a high level of pain. He decides it will be best to try to distract her from it. “How far into the pregnancy are you?”

“I only had three weeks left.” She shakes her head. “My doctor told me I needed to get off my feet or this could happen. I should have listened.” She lets out a gasp as a hand shoots to the bottom of her stomach.

...

She did feel a small pain when the elevator tossed her into him, but she really didn’t think it was anything to worry about. Pains like that happen whenever she moves too fast or twists too far. One of the beauties of pregnancy.

A minute later while he was trying to open the doors with only his hands she felt another one low in her back that urged her to bend backwards to try to relieve it. She kneaded her fingers into the tight muscles to urge them to release their grip, but the pain persisted. Just when she was starting to think she should be worried, the pain ebbed away and she was able to straighten back out. He appeared to still be attempting to open the door when she looked back at him. He hadn’t made any progress in the time she was distracted.

She was about to tell him to just give it up but she was distracted again by the feeling of a warm liquid running down her thighs. That was when the pain amped up again but in the top of her stomach.

This was quite possibly the worst moment in her entire life to be trapped in an elevator.

She had to stumble back into the wall for something to lean against. With the shock, not to mention the pain, her legs were quite literally shaking. He was speaking, she could hear his voice, but it took her mind a moment to decipher his words for her own voice screaming in her head.

Stupid! I’m so stupid! Why couldn’t I just listen to the doctor and stay off my feet? But of course, I just had to go into work and get trapped in an elevator with a stranger when the baby decides to come. None of this would have happened if I’d just listened. But it makes sense though. I got pregnant by a stranger why shouldn’t a stranger deliver my baby too? Perfect way to bookend the pregnancy. Just perfect.

When the pain lessens a bit, she answers him only to hear her shaky voice, then she internally curses at herself for not sounding more together. There isn’t time to agonize over it long because the pain increases and she has to press her lips together so another sound can't escape.

This is a really long contraction. Damn. I really am going to have this baby in the elevator with a stranger. A stranger who is about to see more than anyone besides my gynecologist. Not even that pathetic excuse for a husband had gone down there. And, well, the one-night mystery man could have ended up down there at some point, too bad that night is still a black hole.

“That's lovely, means the baby is fully developed and ready to make her appearance a little early, that's all.” At least if they end up trapped in the elevator they won’t have to worry about delivering a premature baby. He seems to already be mentally preparing himself for that possibility. But among all of the other things she’s agonizing over, a premature baby is luckily not one of them.

Shit this hurts! I was not prepared for it to hurt this much. If we make it to the hospital drug free is definitely not happening.

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about.” She looks up at him for a moment then quickly back down. The pain just started subsiding and she’s waiting to feel the baby kick. She isn’t going to be able to look away from her stomach until she feels something.

Thank God. A kick.

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she took in a big gulp of air after feeling a foot near the bottom of her ribcage. The baby has dropped, already. Not a good thing. She needs time, but it doesn’t seem she will have any.

…

He answers her question when she looks back up and focuses on him again. “When my wife was pregnant I learned absolutely everything there was to know. Probably know as much as a doctor,” he says jokingly to ease her nerves. Though, it isn’t a lie. He has done his research, asked the doctor hundreds of questions, watched plenty of videos, he really does know just as much as a doctor.

“Oh,” she lets out a deep breath and relaxes back against the railing, “you have a wife?”

Funny that she picked that particular detail to focus on, it makes him smile. “I did,” and then the smile was gone. “She died a few years back.”

He’s happy that all she says in response is a whispered, “I’m sorry,” then she drops it.

If she had asked he was most certainly not going to tell her that his wife died during childbirth. That is not something she needs it hear. Though, it wasn’t a labor complication that was the cause. She had been sick for a long while, cancer, and decided to not seek treatment. They had both always wanted a child and she wanted him to have a piece of her when she went. With her illness being as serious as it was she wasn’t able to make it to the end of her pregnancy. The doctors had to force her labor at 23 weeks because the baby was starting to be affected by her slow decline. Post-delivery she developed a bleed while they were trying to deliver the placenta that they weren’t able to stop. Their child, a little boy, survived for three days before his underdeveloped lungs gave out.

Rhys was torn apart after their deaths. He moved away shortly after because he had to get away, he wanted to forget. And he had, quite successfully, until now.

I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep thinking of them if I’m going to make it through this. This woman needs me to focus on her and not on my dead wife and child. Think about something else.

“I wasn’t joking about my knowledge of labor and delivery,” he says to change the subject to something less heavy. “I really do know a great deal, if that makes you feel the least bit of comfort.”

“It does actually,” she smiles and rubs her stomach slowly. “I have done a fair amount of research myself, but it’s good to know there’s another competent person trapped here with me should I need assistance.” The wink she tries to do next is sloppy and endearing.

He watches her smirk after he smiles and shake his head at her. “You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”

The wide smile never leaves his face as hers keeps growing. Apparently, she feels she can play with him a bit because her next remark is, “and you’re very observant.”

“Bold and sarcastic as well, I see.” He tries to keep his face serious but fails miserably, the corners of his mouth keep twitching with his struggle to suppress a smile.

There’s something so oddly familiar about her. She’s audacious, yes, and her smile, those beautiful lips and perfect teeth, makes him want to burst with joy. The fact that he is the one to produce it, even if he’s playing the fool to do so, makes his stomach flutter. There’s something so recognizable in her, he just can’t place it.

…

“You seem to have captured my personality already,” she teases.

The words he used to asses her brought on a sense of deja by. They felt so familiar, so comfortable.

She looks at his face a little more closely and squints her eyes a bit, focusing on his crystal blue eyes, the endearing way he runs his tongue between his lips before they break into a wide smile and his dimples appear. There is no way she has seen him before. Those details aren’t forgettable, the farthest thing from it. They are imprinted on her brain now.

The entire exchange just feels so odd because she truly feels like she knows him, deeply. Yet, she doesn’t recognize him.

This is the strangest elevator ride she’s ever been on, labor inducing power outage included.

He is still looking at her, she can feel his heated gaze burning her skin. She clears her throat and turns away from him a bit to hopefully shake him out of the trance he seems to be in.

Not that she minds it, the staring. From him it doesn’t feel like gawking as it does with every other men. He has a way about him that she can't really place. A genuineness and warmth that most people do not possess.  
She feels safe with him, even while trapped.

...

He realizes he’s been staring and smiling at her for quite some time when she shifts positions. He needs to say something, anything to break himself out of his daze. “I’ve told you about my wife, tell me something about your husband?”

Sodding tosser!

He wants to kick himself in his own arse. Of all the questions! You ask about her husband. You could have asked her how long she’s been living here? Is this your first child? How long have you owned Roni’s?

So bloody stupid.

“I don’t have a husband. This,” she rubs her stomach up and down with both hands dramatically, “was the result of a one-night stand that I still can’t quite remember.” He can feel his eyebrows raise, then a moment later he lets out a slow, “Oh,” that obviously makes her feel he’s judging her because her cheeks flush red and she drops eye contact.

He isn’t at all judging her. The woman in front of him doesn’t seem like the type of person to get pregnant from a stranger. She seems more the type to have it all together and not make a drunken mistake like he himself did not long ago. Her admission caught him off guard is all.

“I know, I know, a little slutty,” she winces, and then he feels like complete shit.

He is quick to cut her off, “no, no, no.” Now he definitely feels like an arse because she is looking like she feels very scrutinized. “I’m not judging you. I’ve actually found myself in that same situation not too far back. One too many drinks and a night I can’t remember.” His was around nine months ago, actually. Seemingly the same time hers must have occurred. Strange coincidence. “I was just thinking how hard it must be to go through a pregnancy and not know who the father is.”

“I would prefer it actually. One-night stands don’t usually make for a good parenting dynamic. This way I get to raise the baby on my own and not have to deal with someone else's opinion that I might not-” she stops and shakes her head, “that I likely won’t agree with.” She starts laughing then, a beautiful deep thing he doesn’t want to end. “No point lying to myself, hmm? I would rather raise my baby alone anyway. I don't need a partner for that.“

“I admire your honesty. I don’t think I’d be speaking this candidly with a stranger about something so personal.”

She shrugs, “I know for a fact that I won’t agree with anyone when it comes to raising my child.” After clearing her throat and straightening her posture she says, “and for speaking candidly, I don't really know why I'm telling you all this. I haven't even told my sister some of these things.” He can see her walls going up before his eyes. He has to stop them from closing him off.

“You can trust me,” he is quick to say. “I have this whole honor code that prevents me from sharing secrets.” The attempt at a joke must have gone over well because she’s back to smiling again and her shoulders loosen.

Good.

“Thank you.” She nods her head once and chuckles. “I appreciate your listening as I babble on. I pretty much have it all together, but it's nice to talk things through with someone who isn't judging my inner thoughts. It can get pretty dark in here,” she motions around her head.

“Of course,” he nods. “Family pretends not to judge, but you can always see it in their eyes.”

“The exact reason I haven't shared that I'd prefer my child not have a father. It's incredibly selfish, but for the situation I've found myself in I feel I got the best outcome possible.”

He tilts his head and smiles at her, “that’s a lovely way of looking at it. Finding optimism in the situation.”

Good on her.

…

“I didn't think I was able to get pregnant until this baby came along. So, I've decided to look at this for exactly what it is, a miracle.” She is so happy with the fact that the baby even exists that she really can avoid all the negative thoughts.

There were a few early on, of course, she was angry with herself for being so careless. But as time went on she started to realize what she had and decided not to dwell on the negative but focus on the many positives.  
Any small, negative thought was quickly swept away the first moment she heard the heartbeat. The beautiful rhythm of her daughter's heart. It was better than the most beautiful piece of music.

She is pulled from her reminiscing as her stomach begins to tighten again.

Is she having another contraction? Why is another one starting so soon?

“Breathe, milady. You have to breathe.”

Her eyes shoot to his face then narrow.

That word, it sounds so familiar. She's been called that before, by someone with his exact accent.

“What did you say?” she breathes out harshly.

“I told you to breathe.” He walks up to her a bit confused and rubs a hand up her arm with a soft smile. "You need to breathe, milady."

It felt like a memory was being unlocked when he spoke the word, like she was about to remember something she'd forgotten, but in a flash, it was gone and she can't remember what was so familiar about it.

“I am breathing,” she grumbles, followed by a whined exhale.

He smiles at her, she sees it when she opens her eyes again. “No, you're not.” He takes both of her arms in his hold when she leans forward slightly and moans. She can feel that he’s nervous through his fingers gripping into her skin even though he speaks calmly and smoothly. "Steady," he whispers, "Nice and slow."

As he runs his hands up and down her arms she presses a hand into the side of her stomach and takes in a large breath to blow it out slowly. It doesn’t help her pain, but it does calm her growing nerves.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later they are still just as stuck as they were before. They managed to make contact with someone in the lobby, though. The man said that help was on the way and to sit tight. It was lucky really that they even made contact at all. No one ever uses the old elevator so it was by sheer luck that someone decided to check on them. Only they have no idea when they will be freed because not a moment after they alerted the doorman that they were trapped the intercom went staticy and their only help line was lost.

Rhys moved around the elevator with his phone raised above his head trying to find signal, even tried the opening his mouth and placing it under his chin trick. Nothing. At the very least they made contact and people were coming to help. At the worst, Roni's contractions have increased rapidly. She has moved very quickly into the active stage of labor within the two hours they have been trapped. He also hadn't had a chance to tell the doorman that the woman trapped with him was in active labor so, they likely aren't top priority. Perfect.

She doesn't much fancy being touched while she’s in pain, she’s happy that he is keeping his distance. Even if she really just wants to be able to squeeze his hand to not feel alone. The hand railing is doing a good job of that for the time being. She squeezes the hell out of it with every contraction that she knows are coming closer and closer together.

After a particularly strong one that nearly made her knees buckle he asked her if she wanted to sit down. She shakes her head, she wants to move around, desperately wants to be able to walk but in the small confines of the elevator it’s virtually pointless. She settles for gripping onto the handrail, leaning forward and swaying her hips back and forth.

…

Rhys has been listening to Roni breathe heavily every few minutes and he isn't able to do much else than watch. An independent one she is. Every so often he will tell her to take deep breaths, to relax. Some contractions she nods at his comments, others she ignores entirely.

He feels so bloody useless.

He doesn't want to overstep, they are still strangers, after all, but standing there doing nothing while she suffers is hard for him. He’s programed to never leave a person in need.

...

Roni really just wants to ask him for help. But can she? She doesn't know if he would want to help her. Would he be comfortable with it? She’s about to ask but her voice is taken away when the contraction that should have come a minute later surprises her. Groaning she drops to her elbows on the railing then rests her forehead on her forearms and takes turns bending each knee. She is trying to focus on her breathing but it’s becoming harder to keep it steady.

As time ticks on it’s beginning to sink in that her baby is likely going to be born in this elevator, by a man she only just met. That fact is weighing on her as she continues to try to stay relaxed and breathe. It is really becoming a difficult task.

…

When the contractions move to two minutes apart she starts to groan a bit. That's new. She has been quiet until this point, her pain must have increased. He is starting to get increasingly more nervous. At the rate she’s progressing they are likely going to be stuck and the baby is going to be delivered here, by him.

When the recent contraction ends she lets out a relieved sigh and doesn't move from her spot. It appears she needs a moment to recover, so much so that she can't even move.

“That's it!” Rhys huffs out as he walks up behind her and places his hands on her hips. He is tired of sitting back and doing nothing. He doesn't care how she feels anymore, he is helping.

Roni jumps when she feels his hands on her hips but doesn't move away. Doesn't have the energy for it even if she wanted to, it seems.

“I’m going to massage your hips, hopefully bring you some relief... if you will allow me.” If she says no he is going to offer something else. He is going to do something for her no matter what. Even if she protests. He knows he will have some trick that can help her.

He made sure to speak confidently to convince her, but it appears to be unnecessary. She nods her head and turns to look back at him. “Please,” she mumbles.Her body is begging for relief, he can feel it in her tight muscles.

With her permission he shrugs off his jacket then gets to work rubbing the heels of his hands from the outside of her hips in towards her spine. He repeats the action, taking his time in his movements. Pressing her hip bones together before sliding his hands to meet at her spine then running them up to her shoulders and back down. He can feel her turning to putty in his hands.

Why the hell didn't he get over himself and do this for her sooner?

He should have.

…

Damn he is good.

The counter pressure he is applying to her hips and spine is magical. She is really regretting not asking for his assistance sooner now. With every careful, thought out movement of his hands she can feel her muscles relaxing and releasing. The whispered out thank you comes against her will on an amazing pass of his hands. She doesn’t regret it.

Focusing on the slow passes of his hands she is able to relax her breathing and relax her muscles. It’s heaven sent.

…

Rhys can't help the smug smile that creeps into his voice. “Just relax, milady, I've got you.”

Finally. Finally, he doesn't feel useless. He knows full well that what he’s doing is helping her, even without her whispered thanks. He’s pleased with himself, but he’s more pleased that her body is looking relaxed for the first time since they enter the lift.

It doesn't last long though before another contraction makes her arch her back and moan. “Relax,” he whispers as he slides his hands up either side of her spine before he situates them on her hips. “Keep taking those slow breaths and sway those hips back and forth,” he encourages as he pushes his hands towards one another to help open her hips and relieve some of the pressure.

…

 

She wasn't prepared for the newest contraction. In her head she’s been timing them so she’s at least slightly prepared when the next one comes, but he managed to distract her and clear her mind of all thought other than relief. Not so much anymore, though.

But he moves his hands accordingly and speaks softly and calmly into her ear. He really does know what he’s doing. Calm and collected under pressure. She listens to what he instructs her to do and focuses on her breathing and his strong hands working her hips. He keeps pressing and releasing, shifting then pressing again against her hips. It’s helping immensely.

…

He is laser focused on his task, following her hips back and forth and shifting his pressure to accommodate her, until she lets out another deep sigh and relaxes to a stop. She shifts and pushes up with her hands which urges him to move beside her and ask, “do you want to move? Is this not working?” He watches her shake her head and let out a slow breath before she opens her eyes and looks at him.

“That was lovely, thank you.” She slides her hand over on the railing and drops it on top of his with a pat of appreciation. “I don't want to move if it means you have to stop.” She shifts her hand back in front of herself and straightens out so she can lean back and stretch out her back.

He watches her face as she stretches, she’s grimacing. She needs to move. “There are other positions we can move to that won't hinder my assistance.”

Roni rolls her head towards him at his words. “You're sure?”

“Come,” he stretches out his hand to her. He watches her eyes widen and her back straightens a bit. She’s nervous. “Trust me, I only wish to help.” He crouches down a bit to encourage her to look at him instead of his hand then smiles softly and nods his head.

...

She is a little reluctant to give him her trust, but when she looks at the complete sincerity in his eyes she can't help but give in. She trusts him, can't explain why, but she does.

“I am going to squat against this wall and I want you to do the same,” he lifts the legs on his pants and squats down with the wall against his back. Once he’s steady he reaches out his arms to her.

She raises an eyebrow at him and runs her hands down the sides of her bump, a nervous habit she’s developed. She trusts him, yes, but that is quite a compromising position to put themselves in.

“This isn't some half-hearted attempt to get you between my legs,” he says with a smirk at her reluctance. With a smile she shakes her head at him, “this position will help, I promise.” He motions for her to move towards him, “come on, we don't have much time before the next contraction.”

She sucks her lower lip between her teeth and chews on it for a moment while she thinks. One of her pregnancy books had said squatting with a partner is an optimum laboring position. She really can't think of a reason, other than it will be a little awkward, against the position.

Deciding she’s for it, she sighs before turning around and moving in front of him, shrugging off her jacket as she goes. “You're going to have to help me down there,” she says with a hint of annoyance.

“With pleasure.”

She can hear the smile in his voice as he takes both of her hands. She squats a little to test his strength, then finally starts to lower herself down. He’s a pretty strong fellow, is able to help her slowly lower her until she’s squatting in front of him but not touching.

…

He can tell she’s worried that he won't be able to support her on the way down. But honestly, she weighs practically nothing and the task isn't too difficult, he lifts two times her weight in the gym.

Once she seems to catch her balance he shifts her hands to his thighs and tells her to lean back into his chest. She shakes her head immediately. “Just lean your shoulders back into my chest, you don't hand to move your hips.”

She doesn't want to be groin to ass, he knows that, but he doesn't want her to have to support all of her weight on her own. “Lean back and press as much weight into my thighs as you would like.”

It takes her a moment, but she concedes.

…

She thought she played out every scenario but squatting between his thighs and being asked to lean back into him is more awkward that she thought it would be. She can feel the beginnings of a contraction start to build and decides to hell with it, she isn't going to care whose legs she’s between in a moment.

“Now, I can feel the contraction coming. I'm going to move my hands to your lower back. Just lean back, hold onto my thighs and breath.” He tells her softly after her grip tightens slightly on his thighs. It isn't on purpose, she didn't even know she was doing it until his hands were rubbing slowly over hers.

She nods her head to acknowledge that she heard him, but still jumps when his hands touch very low on her back.

“Relax”, he whispers. Tensing up her muscles before a contraction is not good, she knows that, she needs to calm down or it will be worse.

She tries, she does, but in the position they’re in she can actually feel the baby shifting downward into the birth canal. It’s unnerving. But he starts working his hands into her hip muscles again and she relaxes into it. She read about counter pressure but it didn't seem helpful at the time because she didn't think it would work. What a difference it makes when you're actually feeling it.

…

He can feel her nails digging into his thighs, even through his jeans. Her pain must have increased again. He thought that might happen when he suggested the position. As much as he wants her labor to increase so she can deliver the baby and be free of pain, he also wants it to slow so someone more qualified can get to them and deliver the child.

It’s a fine line that he keeps dancing over, never deciding which side he wants to land on. When she lets out a soft whimper and pushes herself back into his chest he makes up his mind. No more pain.

“Are you alright? Do you need to move?” He’s getting nervous that she’s uncomfortable when she lets out a shaky exhale and shifts closer towards him. Squatting for a long period of time, even being fully supported, can become uncomfortable and quickly.

…

She’s surprisingly comfortable between his legs, like she's been there before. It’s odd.

She keeps shifting because she’s feeling something she doesn't think she should be feeling quite yet and wants to be sure. They have only been in this position through two contractions and she’s already feeling pressure. The I want to push kind of pressure.

Once she’s in a position that she’s able to, she reaches a hand between her legs, thinking she’ll feel the baby's head because it certainly feels like the baby's head is slowly protruding from her body. There’s nothing, though, and she relaxes a bit.

Good. They still have some time. Just not much.

…

He slides his hands up her arms to capture her attention. “Do you want me to do something different?” He asks again when she just continues to take shaky breaths. She seems a bit stunned if he’s reading her correctly.

Then she lets out a whine when the contraction starts to build again and a whispered, “I wanna push.”

What!

His eyes widen and he drops his hands to her hips. That is not something he is ready to hear. His heart rate increases a bit at the prospect and there’s sweat beginning to gather at his temples. He hasn't been timing her last couple of contractions as he was too focused on a more important task. Her labor is moving quickly and he has to adjust to it.

“Listen to your body and do what you need to,” he says softly right next to her ear. He’s trying to keep her calm, and at the same time stay calm himself. “It’s alright,” he whispers.

…

She knows exactly what she needs to do, she’s just scared. If she starts pushing now that will mean that she’s giving up on someone getting to them.

Wait. She's going to try to wait as long as she can to push. That’s the plan, but the next contraction starts and brings an unbearable pressure with it.

Screw it!

Women have babies at home all the time, that's not the same as an elevator but it's close. Women used to have babies all alone as well, and she’s not alone. She ended up being trapped with a man that has proven himself knowledgeable and she thanks her lucky stars for that.

When the contract builds up she digs her fingers into his thighs, arches forward and pushes down into her pelvis.

It feels better, the pushing, relieves a bit of the pressure.

Until it doesn't.

She starts feeling a burning which she knows means the head is crowning. She shifts again and lets out a grunt.

Everything is moving too fast.

She wants to move. Her legs aren’t going to be able to hold her much longer, even if she’s pushing a lot of her weight into his thighs. When she widens her legs a bit to stretch out her knees she feels the baby shift lower.

Move.

She needs to move.

“I can feel her,” she mumbles, dropping her head back onto his shoulder, letting out a breathy haaaa.

…

She has only pushed for one contraction. How can she already be crowning?

He shakes his head.

Doesn’t matter. Time to move.

“Give me your hands. I’m going to stand and lower you back down.”

She takes his hands but shakes her head then whispers out that she wants to stand as well. Whatever she wants she is going to get. “Then you shall. Can you go to your hands and knees first?”

He’s trying to think of the best way for them to move, what with him pressed between her and the wall. He doesn’t think she will be able to push herself up on her shaking legs, and he can’t get to his feet with no room between them and the wall. Also, there’s the factor of the railing above his head getting in the way.

There really is no room in this tiny elevator.

…

She doesn’t want to roll forward, she wants to be on her feet and straighten out her stiff legs.

With the little amount of logical thought she has left she know that it’s necessary for him to get to his feet so he can pull her to her own. She can feel herself squashing him back into the wall when she presses back during the next push. He doesn’t complain once, not even a sound comes from him other than encouragements. But she knows she’s crushing him.

When the contraction ends and she can stop pushing she husks out a, “help me?”

She feels him nod against the side of her head as it’s still resting back on his shoulder, then his hands are on her hips again.

…

“Put your hands out, I’m going to roll you forward.” He feels her slowly and reluctantly lift her head from his shoulder so she can lean her chest up and move in the direction he’s lightly pushing her.

When her back is away from his chest he can feel his shirt, drenched and sticking to his stomach. He hadn’t realized just how much they are both sweating until they were separated. It’s getting unbearably hot in this closed off elevator. They’re still pretty high up floor wise and the heat is definitely rising to them. He’s hoping she’s too distracted to notice how uncomfortably warm it’s becoming, but she is probably feeling it now just as he is.

He watches her knees followed by her palms hit the floor so he releases her hips and puts a hand back on the railing behind him to use it to leverage himself up. His knees crack and pop in protest, they’re stiff and tight from being bent and having the weight of two people resting on them. He shakes out his right leg followed by his left, then leans down to rub his palms over his knees. He’s trying to loosen up his legs since he will likely end up back on his knees in the near future, whatever position she ends up delivering in.

He keeps an eye on her as he stretches. She’s pointed her feet now and lowered herself down onto them. Her ankles are probably as stiff as his own. Speaking of that, he rolls both of them a few times then starts walking around in front of her and drops his hands to her shoulders.

“Are you ready to move?” She just mmm’s in response and arches her back. He waits to see if she will look up at him but she only continues to moan and rock slightly between her hands and knees. It suddenly strikes him, she’s pushing. She’s been so quiet that he hadn’t even realized. She must have been focusing.

When he kneels down beside her he can hear her humming. She’ll stop to take a breath then start back with her humming but doesn’t seem to be pushing too aggressively yet, which means she isn’t quite crowning fully.

…

She’s only pushing because she needs to not because she wants to, the urge is powerful and unavoidable. She still wants to move to her feet, but she has to push through the contraction first. When it ends and she can focus on something other than pain she feels his hands rubbing her shoulders.

When she leans up a bit to look at him to her left he smiles at her, a subtle thing that’s mainly in his eyes. She can’t help but smile back. “Can we stand now?” He nods fervently and offers her his hand.

…

When she gets to her feet she immediately hunches forward and pushes into her contraction. He brings her hands back to connect them over his shoulders and moves his own under her arms so he can hold her up and she will be free to move as she pleases without the fear of falling. She presses her forehead into his chest and hums out her pain as she sways.

The contractions are mere seconds apart he realizes when he glances at his watch. She’s nearly there. He knows he is going to need to take a look, to see what’s going on. It’s going to be uncomfortable for both of them, mainly for him, but it has to be done.

She suddenly looks up at him and moves a hand lightning quick to the bottom of her stomach as she bends her knees and bounces them a bit. “She’s coming.” She says to him with wide eyes before she starts pushing again against her will.

He needs to check things. Now!

“Keep doing exactly what you’re doing,” he instructs then starts gathering the fabric of her long, stretchy dress in his hands to pull it up to her hips. “I’m going to move your dress up and slide off your knickers so the baby can come.”

He doesn’t think she fully heard what he was saying to her through her groaning, but she nods her head anyway and he takes it as permission. He quickly pulls up the flimsy fabric and hooks it over her stomach to keep it up and out of the way then drops his hands to her bare hips to slowly ease her into it. He wants to make sure she’s aware of what’s happening before he moves any further.

“Aaaaah! Just do it already!” She screams at him.

He almost jumps out of his skin. That was the first time she’s raised her voice. Clearly, she had heard him.

He hooks both sides of her knickers and slides them down to her knees in one swift motion. They fall the rest of the way to the floor then she lifts one foot out and kicks them away with the other. She’s clearly ready to start really pushing.

…

“Is she crowning? It feels like she’s crowning. Haaaa hooo!” She wants to know if what she’s feeling is actually happening or if it's all just in her head. It feels like the baby is going to just fall out of her at any second.

Maybe standing wasn't the best idea. She thought it would help but it's making things worse. It's making the baby press more fully into her cervix and creating more pressure. Standing was stupid.

Another contraction starts before the previous one finishes it feels like and brings a new pressure, a more acute one that she is bound and determined to ignore even if it kills her. She doesn't want to push before he’s ready to catch the baby, and he clearly isn't ready. He’s still standing above her, not an optimal position for reaching between her legs.

…

“Let me just see.” Rhys bends his knees a bit and slides his hand down her stomach until he finds it, the head. “I can feel her head.” He announces as he stands back to full height.

He takes a thick swallow then a deep breath. The baby really is coming, no turning back now.

“I need to sit down.”

Of course, she wants to sit down, but she can’t sit bare assed on the lift floor. “Can you take two steps back for me?” Then he’s guiding her back towards the railing. “Just hold onto that for a moment.”

Once she has a grip on it he spins around in search of his jacket. He had tossed it away what felt like an eternity ago. He locates it in front of the doors and immediately grabs it then shakes it out a bit before spreading it out on the floor to the left of Roni.

“Here, sit.” He takes her hands back from the railing and slowly lowers her to the ground. He knows the jacked will likely be ruined in the process, but he doesn't much care. She needs a clean place to sit, and that’s it.

Once she’s sat down he goes in search of her jacket and finds it not far from where his was. He folds it up a bit so it’s a little thicker and places it behind her back to give her a little added support. The wall isn't really enough. The jackets, neither of them are truly enough but they are the only options.

…

She starts pushing before he moves back in front of her. Moves her hands to her knees, arches forward and pushes.

She is not waiting for him. Doesn't care. She is on the floor now and the baby isn't going to fall three feet anymore.

She needs to push. She is going to push.

The burning it creates immediately makes her want to stop, but it’s too late, once she starts she can't stop, her body won't let her. It feels like she's lost control and she doesn't like it.

…

He moves back in front of her and watches her face as it scrunches all up and goes redder.

He just keeps watching her face, doesn't want to look down until she’s ready for him to.  
She likely won't give a damn right now if he takes a peek, probably won't even notice with her tightly closed eyes, but it feels wrong, like an invasion of privacy. But it also feels like the most natural thing, like he knows exactly what he’s going to see.

This whole experience is so confusing.

…

Roni opens her eyes for a second and sees him watching her. She snaps them shut again and rolls then at him even though they were closed and he can't see. “Stop worrying about being a gentleman and watch the baby.” She grunts at him as she pushes through the pressure.

She doesn't need him worrying about her modesty when the baby's head is slowly sliding from her body, she needs him to watch and be helpful.

The baby's head has to be half way out at least, it feels like a watermelon is part way through her birth canal.

…

He nods then shakes his head. She isn't looking at him, he’s making gestures she won't see. “I'm going to touch you as well.” He’s only preparing her this time, not asking for permission. She nods her head, takes a big intake of breath then pushes again.

He wipes his hands on his jeans, as if that’s going to suddenly make them cleaner. He feels bad that he isn't able to wash them before handling something so sensitive.

Again, no choice.

He takes two fingers and runs them along the baby's head and between her skin. He’s mimicking what he saw the doctor do when his wife was at this stage. The doctor had said it was to help her stretch for the baby, to prevent tearing. And so, he finds himself doing it on instinct.

He can see a small amount of the baby's head, but not much. When she stops pushing to take a few breaths it disappears. She’s been pushing for a while now and he was hoping she would have progressed a bit further, if only for her own sake. But, it seems the pushing stage won't go as quickly as he'd hoped.

…

She lets out a scream when he starts touching her.

What the hell is he doing? He is making it worse!

Maybe it isn't him, maybe it’s just the pushing, but she can feel him doing something down there and it’s not helping. When the contraction ends and she can catch her breath she asks him just that.

“I'm trying to give the baby a little more room.” Is all he answers with as he continues.

“Do you know what the hell you're doing?” She has to force the words past her throat. Even talking is tiring. She slides down the wall a bit so she can shift her hips forward more.

“I do. I observed the doctor doing this to my wife.” She just raises an eyebrow at him and continues to take heavy breaths.

…

He knows that’s not enough. Merely observing isn't the same as actually performing. “There isn't really a way to do it wrong, just follow the head,” he shrugs then pulls his hand away. “Are you comfortable?”

“Enough.” She sighs.

There isn't really anything he can do to fix it anyway. But, if she has a request he is going to do his best to grant it.

“Why don't you put a foot up on my shoulder.” He taps his left shoulder and nods. “Might be a bit better.”

…

She is willing to try anything at this point.

He’s been right about everything else, why question him now?

She slides down on the wall a slight amount more and lifts her right leg. He grabs her ankle and helps moved her foot up to his shoulder. She has to shift again to get comfortable, but he’s right, it is better. Feels like her hips are more open this way.

“Oh. It's coming again.” She feels it building, a tightening starting in her lower back, wrapping around her stomach, then the burning pressure starts back in full force.

With both hands pressed into the sides of her stomach she arches forward and pushes, hard. That burning feeling only gets stronger and it feels like the watermelon doubles in size as it starts to move.

Apparently, the baby's head wasn’t almost out before when she was hoping for the best.

See what optimism gets you, Beth. Disappointment.

…

“The heads coming,” he feels himself yell.

Why is he yelling? He's excited, that's why!

His excitement feels so misplaced, though, like it’s too over the top. He hadn’t even realized he’s crying until his tears begin to hinder his vision. He has to wipe them away with his forearm before he can continue. She’s already pushing again before he looks back down.

There isn't time for him to be so emotionally confused, he needs to pull himself together.

If it were only that easy.

He can’t explain what he’s feeling. The emotions are flooding through him as he delivers thei-

Their child?

What is he doing? Why would he think that?

This is not their child.

It makes no sense. He has never seen this woman before today. There is no way the child is his. Yet, he still feels the same way. An odd sense of possession, an overprotective feeling of responsibility to them.

This truly is the strangest moment of his life.

…

She stops pushing and lets out a strangled moan when she feels the head slide free. It relieves a bit of the pressure and with the contraction ended she can breathe for a moment without the constant, intense burning feeling.

She is so unbelievably uncomfortable. Keeps shifting her grip from the back of her thighs to the extra fabric of her dress that’s bunched up around her waist in the hopes of one of them being more comfortable. Nothing is more comfortable. The floor is uncomfortable, the wall behind her is uncomfortable, having both of her feet on his shoulders is uncomfortable (she doesn't remember putting both feet up), the temperature in the elevator is unbelievably uncomfortable. She can feel the sweat running down her back and between her breasts. Even with her denim jacket off and bunched up between her back and the wall and the lower half of her body completely exposed with her dress pulled up above her bump her skin is on fire.

It is so unbelievably hot.

“There's no cord around her neck, so whenever you're ready,” he smile up at her after he slides his hand between her and the baby.

It’s awkward having him between her legs feeling around. But, on the other hand, it isn’t. In some moments it feels like the most natural thing in the world, and then she comes back to reality and realizes what’s truly going on. Her pregnancy scrambled, labor hazed brain is playing tricks on her and she needs to focus. Focus on her baby. Her baby that’s nearly halfway out of her body.

…

“Her head’s free. Just one big push and I’ll have her shoulders.” When she peels her eyes open to look at him he nods up at her with a soft smile.

Adjusting his weight he pushes a little closer to her after she pushed him back a bit on the last contraction when she moved both feet up. Her legs are fairly strong and they have his shoulders burning from her heels digging into them. He fights through it all, though, needs to stay close to her so he can catch the baby.

As he’s running his finger along the baby’s neck to help her stretch she suddenly starts pushing again and the baby starts to move.

“Keep going, she's coming.” He encourages when she let out a cry and stops.

Her exhaustion is evident in the way she slumps back against the wall, closes her eyes and shakes her head at him. He watches her chest as it heaves with her labored breaths and sweat is quite literally coating her body.

“I need a minute,” she whispers through her breathing.

And that’s acceptable isn't it? She deserves a moment to catch her breath after how hard she's been working.

“Take a moment.” When she drops her hands to the floor and tries to push herself more upright he drops her feet slowly from his shoulders and helps her sit up more against the wall. The way she was slumped down didn't look comfortable. “Just not too much, yeah, she can't stay like this for too long.”

…

That minute doesn't last long (more like 20 seconds) before another contraction starts and she doesn't have a choice but to push.

It takes several pushes before the baby starts to move again. As one shoulder comes free she lets out a harsh scream. It feels like she’s tearing apart, like her body is splitting in two from the inside out.

She barely hears him say, “one more push, just one shoulder left.” All she wants is for this to be over and the pain gone. So, she arches forward, death grips her thighs and pushes with all her might.

The pain suddenly increases and she lets out a blood curdling shriek with it, then it’s gone.

She can hear her baby crying but she has to lie there with her eyes closed for a moment to compose herself. She is absolutely exhausted.

…

The second the baby is in his arms he feels it.

Regina!

Of course.

His soulmate.

How could he forget her for even a second?

The baby! The little girl that’s wriggling in his arms belongs to him.

All the conflicting feelings he's been having are real. He’s holding his little girl. His beautiful miracle baby. He looks up to Regina with tears clouding his vision. When he blinks them away he sees her smiling down at the little girl in his arms.

Why is he still holding her? Regina deserves to have her little girl in her arms. After she did all the work it doesn't feel fair that he got to hold their daughter first, but he will never take that moment for granted.

Robin lifts the tiny little baby onto her mother's chest and Regina welcomes her eagerly, envelops her in her arms with a sob and kisses her perfect little head repeatedly. It’s a beautiful sight to behold.

He hates to interrupt the moment, but he has to know. Does she remember to?

He moves beside her and drops a hand to hers on the baby's back. “Regina?” He whispers.

…

“Thank you,” she mumbles into the baby's head before she pulls her eyes away to look at him. “Thank you so much.”

She looks back down at the baby immediately because she doesn't want to look away for long. Every aspect of her daughter needs to be taken in and studied and memorized. Her ten perfect little fingers, ten perfect little toes, wisps of dark hair, perfect little pouty lips and squished little nose.

She is perfect. Just perfect.

…

She must not have noticed him calling her by a different name, had barely looked at him, barely even acknowledged his presence.

She doesn't remember him.

His heart sinks to his feet. He doesn't know what he needs to do to make her remember, but now is not the time. He is going to give her time with their daughter, her daughter, she deserves it.

“You are very welcome,” he whispers dejectedly.

Let her have this.

On impulse he leans down to kiss her forehead and lingers for as long as he can. When he pulls away he feels a rush of something that can only be magic. He felt the same feeling when Regina broke the witch's curse back in Storybrooke.  
Then a hand is on his cheek and he looks down to see her watery eyes gazing into his, searching.

…

“Robin?” She whispers.

Is it him? Really and truly?

It can't be.

It can't be her Robin, he’s dead. It’s probably the copy somehow, there to taunt her and play with her emotions. There’s obviously some curse that has just been broken and returned her memory of who she really is.

Wait!

True loves kiss. That was true loves kiss!

That can only mean…

“Yes, my love, it's me.” He says with an exasperated chuckle and the widest smile she's ever seen grace his face.

Her eyes go wide as she reaches up to touch his face. She expects her hand to go straight through as if he were a ghost, but she makes contact with his stubbly cheek.

“How can this be?” She asks as she runs her hand over his face. He feels exactly like she remembers. His skin smooth, his beard a bit rough, the dimple at the side of his smile. He raises his hand to grasp her wrist and she sees it, the lion tattoo.

It truly is him.

She lets out a choked sigh as her eyes cloud over with tears.

“That doesn't matter.” He shakes his head as his free hand moves up to cup her cheek. The pad of his thumb stroking her jaw is indeed an action she cherishes, one she's missed terribly. The tender touch makes her feel so loved, something that hasn't changed in the years he's been gone. She leans into it and lets the feeling envelop her. “What matters is that I'm back, that I'm here with you now and this is true.” He drops his forehead to hers and threads his fingers back into her hair.

She doesn't need another word. That phrase, used long ago to comfort and calm her does its job once again.

Using the hand she has on his cheek she pulls him towards her, their lips lock and electricity shoots through to her very soul.

It took some time, but her heart made peace with never being able to see him again, never kissing him again, never hearing the sweet sound of his voice. Seems that was all done for no reason because here he is.

She never wants to look away from him, never wants to let go. The quiet whimpers of the baby on her chest is the only thing that could have made her pull away. Looking down at her little girl she runs a hand over her back to soothe her. Robin's hand comes to rest on their daughter's small head and she quiets down instantly. A tear falls down the side of her nose at the sight as she can't help but smile at the precious moment.

Daddy's little girl already it seems.

…

He has to shake his head in amazement as he strokes down his daughters arm and she all of a sudden takes hold of his finger. “She's mine. I know she's mine, but it doesn't feel possible.” His voice is trembling but he doesn't care. He has never been so happy and so confused in his entire life.

He has his soulmate and his little girl back, everything that matters in the world returned to him.

Life is perfect.

…

“She is,” Regina lets out a wet chuckle, “but I don't quite remember how.”

She closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to recall the memories of their past. Everything is a bit cloudy and blurred over. It’s all so strange.

The last curse didn't bring this feeling. During the first she remembered everything in addition to the cursed memories she created for herself. During Zelena's curse it didn't feel like they were missing any memories despite knowing full well that they were. This time they are missing some very important things. Like, how the hell Robin is alive and how the hell she managed to get pregnant.

“Is that normal? It feels odd.” She watches Robin rub his head and squint his eyes as he tries to think. It’s strange to know that a chunk of your life was missing from your memory that you can't access.

“Someone must have tampered with our memories,” she concludes.

“Well, at least we're together.” Robin says as he sits down beside her and pulls her into his arms.

“Indeed.” She snuggles into his chest and holds tight to their little girl. “We can figure out the rest later.” His arms slither around her waist then join over their baby in a comforting hold.

After a moment's silence, their little girl sleeping contently on her mother's chest, Robin runs a hand up and into her hair. “This is different.” He mumbles into the side of her head before dropping a kiss there.

Regina just hums her response, nearly falling asleep herself. She worked hard. Even with that she can't help but chuckle at his out of nowhere remark.

“The natural curls are lovely. You know how I adore them.” He says as he plays with the ends of a strand.

“I do.” She smiles. “You best get used to them. Apparently, in this land I wear them every day.”

“Then I shall be complementing them every morning.” He sighs.

They still have a lot to figure out, but for the moment they are just happy to be together and don't care how.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I have never gone through labor or given birth so I hope all this isn't too terribly inaccurate. I have always been interested in the process of labor and delivery, along with terrified by it. But I have done some research and tried to make it realistic.
> 
> I hope you all liked this enough that you want to read more! In the next chapter we'll meet more of the cursed inhabitants of Storybrooke, people you know, or used to know.


End file.
